Crystal Tears
by Menina
Summary: After the defeat of Galaxia the senshi would be entitled to some peace, right? Wrong. Welcome back the senshi to new adventure. plus there may be answers to the past...
1. Birth of the new crystal

Hi! My name is Menina. I had nothing to do one evening so I sat down and wrote this. If you wonder I have a very busy life "not".  
  
If you have any tips pllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee e-mail me!!!!!  
  
My e-mail: crystal_menina@hotmail.com  
  
I know you've heard it before but let's say it again.  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CLEAR OKAY?????  
  
Just once more. (I don't want to meet any more lawyers than I have to)  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT CRYSALIS AND SAILOR CRYSTAL(and the plot)!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi lay on her bed with her cat Luna at her side. It had been two months since they had defeated Galaxia. She'd finally had the time to lead her life like a normal teenager, something she had missed a great ordeal, or had she? Time. She thought about sailor Pluto. She was happy that someone took care of time and guarded it as determined as Pluto. Yet she felt sorrow for the being that was the time guardian. So lonely, so cold and so distant. What a horrible life. Well, someone's got to do it. *Hay, isn't that very selfish thought?  
  
A voice in the back of her head said. Yeah, maybe… She said out loud.  
  
" Yeah, maybe what? Luna asked still being half asleep."  
  
" Oh go to sleep you silly cat."  
  
" Fine, fine if you don't feel like talking…"  
  
Usagi went back to her own thoughts as Luna turned to the other side and went to sleep. She closed her eyes as the dim colours of sunset light filled the room. She snuggled deeper in her bunny sheets when she heard her mother calling from downstairs.  
  
" Come on Hotaru-chan! Or else we'll be late! Michiru said to the little girl on their way to violin class. "  
  
  
  
"I told you we should have taken the car. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
"It's just that I'm going to have a new pupil today and I want to be ready."  
  
  
  
" Oh, you mean comb your hair and put on some make- up."  
  
  
  
" Hardy har har. Let's just get going."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
" Its two minutes past. Maybe she's not going to show. Hotaru said to Michiru."  
  
" Hi I'm sorry I'm late! I missed the buss."  
  
" Oh, it's okay. Michiru answered. I'll give you a few minutes to catch your breath."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
  
  
Michiru turned to face the girl and let out a small gasp. She had light blue hair with white highlights down to her hips and she was about the same height as Minako. Her bangs of hair fell down to her eyebrows and with two little longer stands down to her mouth. Her skin was deep bronze and her figure reminded Michiru of her own. The girl lifted her head and looked Michiru in the eyes. Her eyes were also light blue and it felt like she looked into her soul.  
  
" By the way, my name is Fouyoka Crysalis." She said as she striated her back.  
  
  
  
" And my name is Kaiou Michiru. This Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
  
  
" Hi, nice to meet you." Hotaru said to the girl. She to had been taken aback by her looks as well as her soul. Hotaru could determine that she had a pure soul as pure as the light bringer's soul. There were just something about her whole personality.  
  
  
  
" Hello Tomoe-san." She smiled.  
  
  
  
" We'll let's get started."  
  
"skreetch"  
  
Try again.  
  
"skreetch"  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
" Oh, screw this!!!  
  
  
  
" Try again. On second thought don't. The lesson is over"  
  
" Fine…I'll just pack my things. Do you want to make me company down to the buss station?"  
  
Michiru looked at Hotaru who in turn gave a nod.  
  
" Sure, why not!"  
  
As they headed out the door they started down the stairs when Crysalis tripped over her own feet and fell all the way down. Since she had held her backpack in one hand and a bag in the other she was not able to catch herself. When she fell she screamed at the top of her lungs, all Hotaru and Michiru saw was a mass of light blue blur as their new found friend tumbled down. Crysalis hit her head on the cold wooden floor when she landed in a heap then all went blank. The other two ran downstairs and knelt next to her still body. Michiru checked for a pulse but found none. Tears started to fall from her eyes as well as from Hotaru.  
  
" Is s-she…?"  
  
" Yes she is. Oh my god, why?"  
  
Michiru started tremble and Hotaru crawled over to her side and wrapped her delicate arms around the older woman's body.  
  
" Shhh, Michiru-mama. It'll be okay; it'll be okay..." Hotaru couldn't stop shaking herself and laid her small head on her mama's shoulder.  
  
Crysalis head was turned away from them so they did not see the eight- pointed star that had started to shine. It glowed a dim, chilly ice blue.  
  
" What should we do? We can't leave her here…"  
  
The body in front of their eyes started to twitch and rolled over to her back so they saw the star. On her face was a expression of great pain, her eyes were clenched together tight then a heart piercing scream emitted from her mouth. They saw that she was bleeding from her head and there was a small puddle of blood next to her.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE !!!!! YOU CAN'T WIN, PLEASE LET ME COME!!!!!!!!! TUKERU DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the sentence she whispered and tears escaped her closed eyelids.  
  
" No please, it can't be true… You must be lying…"  
  
Then she was still yet again. Then her body became blurred and dissolved into small crystals and drifted away. They could not believe what they had seen, that the spot next to them had a second ago been filled with the body of a teenage girl and now all that was left was a little blood.  
  
A little later.  
  
" And then she was gone, just like that…"  
  
" Come on Michiru calm down, that's a good girl."  
  
Haruka held Michiru while trying to comfort her. At least she had stopped crying, but Hotaru was still silently doing it. Hotaru sat in Setsuna's lap and had snuggled deep into her guardians hair. Setsuna wrapped her arms tighter around the fragile body and whispered comforting words to the small child trying to get her to stop crying. Setsuna started rocking to and fro and soon the child was asleep.  
  
"…Setsuna-mama.."  
  
" Shh, Hotaru I'm here it's allright. Go to sleep." She turned her head to the entwined couple and softly said: " I'll put her to bed, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Haruka pulled her lover closer and gave her a peck on the cheek and started humming.  
  
(Next day at the senshi meeting)  
  
" Why do we still have these meetings?" Rei commented.  
  
  
  
" Well because", Usagi started but was interrupted by Luna.  
  
  
  
" There's something bad happening down town."  
  
  
  
" Lead the way, " Michiru said. Even the outer senshi had come this time because Setsuna had wanted to even thou Michiru and Hotaru really hadn't wanted too. They hadn't told the others about yesterday's event.  
  
  
  
" I thought we destroyed all evil when we defeated Galaxia" Minako stated.  
  
  
  
" Let's go already" Haruka almost screamed.  
  
They followed Luna to an apartment complex but in the state it was in it was hard to make out that it was a place where people lived.  
  
" What happened? Sailor moon whispered."  
  
  
  
" A new enemy or…" Ami said.  
  
Everywhere bodies lay scattered around. The bodies of both old and young. Not one of the senshi was dry eyed. The stench of death had already filled their nostrils. Somewhere a desperate cry filled the air.  
  
" We got to find the thing that did this, sailor mars said."  
  
  
  
They all nodded and started walking. Soon they heard something roar, they ran to the site. The creature looked like a bull with red gleaming eyes. Sailor moon used her strongest attack  
  
"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"  
  
But all it did was to get the bull to notice them.  
  
" Let's try together, sailor Mercury cover us", Sailor Uranus said.  
  
  
  
" Sure, Shine aqua illusion!"  
  
As the fog filled the area Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and mars charged their attacks.  
  
" Dead scream!"  
  
" Silence glaive surprise!"  
  
" Deep submerge!"  
  
" World shaking!  
  
" Mars flame sniper!"  
  
When all the attacks hit it the bull roared but it did nor die. The huge bull charged and hit almost all of them. The inner senshi went flying but when they had landed they did not rise.  
  
" Crystal sword slash!"  
  
The entire outer senshi saw was an ice blue streak of light. The bull turned and headed for the being that had made the attack. They saw something go flying but it happened so fast all they saw was a blue creature.  
  
The bull turned again and headed for the outer senshi. They landed in a heap. Now that all the senshi was down, his master would be proud of him.  
  
He did not see sailor moon slowly get to her feet. She looked around and started crying. All her friends were gone and she was alone. Tuxedo kamen hadn't even had time to show up. The silver crystal reacted to her tears and it started to give of light. It's white light surrounded her. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
" Moon angel power make up! "  
  
Her eternal fuku changed, the wings became longer, the brooch became a cresant moon and the skirts became a pink one.  
  
She felt a new power and she whispered  
  
" Light moon star shower! "  
  
The bull crumbled to dust. After a few minutes all the senshi had gotten to their feet. Their fukus also changed, the star on the chokers became their individual planet sign and their brooches became stars.  
  
After cheeking that everyone was all right, they went over to where the ice blue creature had landed but all they found was dust and ruins.  
  
"Where'd that thing go?" Jupiter said as she looked around  
  
"We should look for survivors, come on let's go" sailor Pluto said in a low voice.  
  
" We should split up. Inner and outer okay?" Venus suggested.  
  
" Sure, we use our communicators to contact the other group if we find anything."  
  
" See you later then"  
  
After about a half an hour of searching the outers could hear sobbing.  
  
"Why couldn't I have di- died too… " The voice was oddly familiar.  
  
Sailor Neptune and sailor Saturn looked each other and said:  
  
"Crysalis?"  
  
They hurried over to where she was and looked down at her. Her once ice blue hair was grey; in fact her whole body was grey. At the sound of their feet Crysalis turned and saw them. The sight of her eyes, once so full of happiness and love was now an empty shell and reassembled those of the corpses.  
  
" Michiru? "  
  
Sailor Neptune was taken aback and blurted out "Y- yes…"  
  
" You're sailor senshi…" She did not finish the sentence before she fainted.  
  
" Oh geez, what are we going to do? We can't leave her here, should we take her home?  
  
" No Neptune we can't. And wasn't she supposed to be gone?"  
  
" We saw it with our own eyes, but why can't we take her home? She knows our alter egos so that can't hurt us. But look, she has nowhere to go…"  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
" COME ON HARUKA LOOK AROUND!!!. DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE CAN STAY HERE??!!" Neptune was on the edge to having a nervous breakdown, the girl in front of them was supposed to be kapuff, gone but she was here.  
  
Pluto stepped forth and took the dirty body in her arms. Chrysalis arms hung at her side and her whole body was limp. She wore a short light blue skirt and a white halter neck but the remaining cloth was dusty and torn. If you looked closely you could see the trace of a eight-pointed star.  
  
" Uranus shut your mouth. We got to help her, and that's the way it is."  
  
" But we can't just…"  
  
" Uranus if you know what's good for you, you should shut your mouth!"  
  
The senshi was taken aback with this remark. The usually calm and cold Pluto was almost shouting and that was a rare site. Pluto's eyes became slits and scanned over them as if they would just say one thing.  
  
"It's settled then."  
  
"I'll call the others and tell them what we found, then we can go home with her…"  
  
" No, I'll take her. You continue looking."  
  
Before they opened their mouths she and the girl was gone.  
  
" What's gotten in to her?" Uranus asked herself more then the surrounding people.  
  
Thoughts were spinning around Saturn's and Neptune's heads. They continued to walk but the two didn't respond to anything. All they thought about was the girl that had reappeared into their lives.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
" Crysalis? Crysalis? Are you okay?" Here's some tea for you."  
  
When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred and she felt as if she had been in the washing machine for a bit too long. Questions like who, what and where flew in and out her head but it was spinning a bit much for them get a grip. When Crysalis got her vision back she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted with dark colours. It seemed as if everything in the room was dark or black even the crouching figure to her right. But her eyes had a faint red glow and Crysalis felt a majestic aura as well as a senshis. Her throat was dry so when she tried to speak a chough was all that left her mouth.  
  
" Shhhh, don't try to speak. Don't worry about were you are, you're safe. Here, drink…"  
  
Crysalis didn't object and took the cup slowly raising it to her dry lips.  
  
" Thank you…but who are you?. "She almost whispered. Setsuna had to listen very carefully not to miss a word.  
  
" My name is Meiou Setsuna but I believe you know me better as Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, daughter of Cronos. I know who you are sailor Crystal, and thank you, without you sword I would not be sitting here. "  
  
Crysalis eyes grew large and started choking on her tea as she heard her alter ego being mentioned.  
  
" So you know…"  
  
" I know but the others don't. But I've got to ask you, why have you come and how did you find us? What has happened to your world to make you come here?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ohhhh, nice cliffhanger huh? Well that's all for now!  
  
Love Menina 


	2. Story of the crystal

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!  
  
I just have to say (write) something, I LOVE ANIME, I COULD NOT LIVE WITHOUT IT AND YOU WHO DON'T YOU MUST BE MAD. Sorry I'm just in the mood…  
  
And one more thing: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT I DO OWN CRYSALIS AND SAILOR CRYSTAL AND THE PLOT. But you may maybe borrow it if you ask nicely by e-mail.  
  
My e-mail: crystal_menina@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Crysalis lifted her ice blue eyes towards Setsuna's red but quickly turned away. She didn't know were to begin, all the memories were just to painful even thou she had just retrieved them. She set the teacup down and shifted to a sitting position and raised her legs while she threw her arms around them. Crysalis turned her head so she looked into the wall, trying to ignore the older woman's gaze.  
  
" The reason I have come is simple, we need the crystal. And the question how I found you is also simple. Maybe you have forgotten that we can sense it since we gave it our soul. And why I came? Our world is on the verge of death and we need the crystal to save it before it is doomed. If it hasn't already happened…But I, Crysalis, princess of the lost world shall bring it back! I hope…"  
  
" I see.. I hope we can help you, but we have a problem here to. I believe you noticed the creature before, before we go anywhere we've got to take care of it. We can't leave this place unguarded, and yet this I can't determine by myself we have to have a senshi meeting on the matter."  
  
The young girl broke down into tears. Setsuna's soul cringed at the site, she looked so helpless when she sat there, tears creating small wet marks on the sheets. There she sat, the time guardian who was supposed to be cold and have no heart, her soul had been moved by the young girl. ´I have seen millennia of war, death and things I shall never mention again and I'm almost crying myself at this site…when was the last time I cried? I remember, it was when the silver millennium was destroyed and I found queen Serenity dead´ the daughter of Cronos leaned forward and gently hugged Crysalis. She didn't resist or pull away but threw her arms around Setsuna and rested her against the older woman's shoulder. Setsuna hummed soothing words into her ice blue hair.  
  
" Please stop, we'll help you, I promise. So take it easy…"  
  
The red-eyed woman looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep and gently tucked her down so she was comfortable. Downstairs she heard the front door open and close. She took the now empty teacup and made her way to the door but before she closed it she shot a last glance at the peacefully sleeping girl then went downstairs. Setsuna saw that her roommates had de transformed and now sat at the circular kitchen table.  
  
" You didn't find any more did you."  
  
It was not a question, but it was statement. Before anyone else had opened their mouths Michiru jumped up and ran to Setsuna while grabbing her arms.  
  
" Is she all right?!? Come on tell me damn it!" She shrieked.  
  
Her voice was tired and she was so worn out that she could not control her emotions.  
  
" I'm not saying any thing before you let go and calm down."  
  
Michiru backed down but her eyes were filled with an interpretable look. It looked like a mix between a mother's love and desperation. Setsuna shook her head to get some of her black-green hair out of her face.  
  
" Yes she is fine only very, very tired so she is asleep and you better not wake her up"  
  
" I'm afraid it's already too late. I don't sleep very hard so I woke up at the sound of your voices. But calm down I'm perfectly all right, just a little dizzy…"  
  
Crysalis appeared at the top of the stairs and made her way soundlessly down to the others. She wore a maroon robe that hugged her figure.  
  
" I borrowed a robe, I hope it's okay. I don't know who's it is but I hope the person doesn't mind." She stopped at the table and let her eyes travel over them." So this is the legendary outer senshi, I'm happy to see that you're here"  
  
" Now would you like to explain your self?" Haruka had hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
" I will but would it not be better if all the senshi were here so I don't have to explain it all over again? It's not a very short story and I believe I'll have to explain the past as well."  
  
Hotaru got of her chair and picked up her communicator out of her pocket.  
  
" I'll call the others, just a minute…" Hotaru left the room while the thing in her hand made beeping noises.  
  
" I guess it'll take them some time to get here, right? But in the mean time maybe I can borrow your shower, I believe I have been a little cleaner."  
  
The remaining people in the room looked at her and started to laugh. The site was quite a scene, the girl was grey and dusty from head to toe, but her eyes were back to being happy and lively and weren't as dead as before. The only thing not grey was the robe and her cheeks that were still a little red from when she had been crying.  
  
Michiru placed an arm around her shoulders and led her back upstairs to the bathroom and soon the sound of running water could be heard. A few minutes later Hotaru came back to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for herself and the coming people. Haruka turned to Setsuna who had also sat down at the table.  
  
" What do make of her then? I think it's rather fishy."  
  
" No, Haruka everything is crystal clear, don't worry you'll understand later. And try to be easy on her she's had a very rough time and I mean it, don't give her the third degree."  
  
Ring  
  
" I'll open, it's probably them now " Michiru said when she came down the stairs. " Hi. You're all here? Come in"  
  
" Yes everyone's here except Mamo-chan, but he should be here soon. But why are we here? Hotaru just said that we should hurry over and not why."  
  
Hotaru yelled from the kitchen: " I couldn't because I don't know either!"  
  
Soon all the senshi were in the outer's living room were Hotaru served them hot chocolate and all of them soon found a sitting place somewhere. A minute later they heard some one coming down, Hotaru got up and went back to the kitchen and gave the unseen creature a cup and showed her to the living room. When she stepped in the inners gasped at the sight. They saw a girl about the same age as them with chilly yet warm light blue eyes and ice blue hair down to her hips but now done in a braid and she had the same maroon robe from before and to them she was very beautiful. Chrysalis blushed at their greeting but pretended not to notice.  
  
" You must be wondering why you're here, well I'm the reason. I should introduce myself, I'm Fouyoka Crysalis, princess of the lost crystal world also I'm known as The Crystal Child.  
  
Looks of amazement were on the faces of all the senshi except Setsuna. Haruka shot Setsuna a look of anger but let it drop.  
  
" Before I continue I would like to know who you are. I only know you as sailor senshi, even thou I've never met you, only heard the legends"  
  
The girl with a odd meatball shaped hairstyle spoke up: "I'm Tsukino Usagi also sailor moon"  
  
A girl with short blue hair said: " Excuse me if I interrupt but I'm Mizuno Ami and sailor mercury"  
  
The girl with violet eyes next to Ami said: " I'm Hino Rei, known to some as sailor Mars"  
  
A tall girl with brown hair proudly said: "I'm Jupiter but normally Kino Makoto but everyone calls me Mako-chan"  
  
The girl with same height as Chrysalis smiled and almost shouted: " I'M SAILOR VENUS AND SAILOR V AND AINO MINAKO, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!  
  
The girls in the room sweat dropped, but Minako just smiled very, very big.  
  
Chrysalis thought: I knew she was happy and all of that but this is more that I expected, can they really help me?  
  
"I'm Haruka, sailor Uranus. That's Michiru who you know, she's sailor Neptune, and Hotaru next to you is also sailor Saturn and last but not least sailor Pluto.  
  
" Excuse the question but how do you know Michiru-chan and Hotaru-chan" Usagi piped.  
  
" We met at violin class, but we'll come back to that. I forgot one thing to tell you, I'm sailor crystal.  
  
" Another? Geez how many are there?!" Makoto asked the thin air.  
  
" Well I'm the only one from our galaxy, Mako so I don't any more except for you "  
  
" Can we-"  
  
Just as Rei opened her mouth the doorbell rang again.  
  
" Just a minute, that's Mamo-chan I know it!!"  
  
Usagi ran to the door and after they heard it open they heard a lot of hugging and kissing noises.  
  
When they came back Mamoru looked at Crysalis with surprise and she told him who she was all over again. It turned out that Usagi had told him about the fight before.  
  
" I see, I guess you already made the assumption that it was me who made the attack. If so you're right, it was I but that was not my strongest attack, but it was one of my first and weakest. I didn't think the thing would be quite so strong. Well now that's covered, let's start from the beginning. I guess that's how we first met. Michiru would you like to?"  
  
" All right…I was getting a new pupil" She motioned to Crysalis." And when the lesson was over she asked Hotaru and me if we would like to follow her to the bus station, and since she seemed nice we agreed. On the way out there is a staircase and Crysalis fell down from the top of the stairs and hit her head we ran down to see if she was okay but she was dead"  
  
At the end of the sentence they all looked at her with big eyes, Crysalis felt a little uncomfortable with all of their stares. When Michiru started to talk again their eyes went back to her except for Ami's who took up a computer and pointed it to her and it started beeping, Crysalis sighed, all her life people had wanted to examine her.  
  
" We were sad that she had died in such a way and that we had lost her. I should say that we didn't know that she was a princess or a senshi. Then Crysalis started twitching and screaming, she yelled: Don't leave and you can't win and you yelled a name, Tukeru"  
  
Crysalis turned her head and tried to hide her tears. Hotaru hugged her and tried to calm her down but soon tears ran freely down her cheeks. This Tukeru had obviously been important to her.  
  
" Then she started to cry and she had a eight-pointed star on her forehead and it was shining in a ice blue colour. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Crysalis' body dissolved into tiny crystals and they disappeared into thin air."  
  
" Why I was screaming was that I relived the worst moments of my life, the day that I lost my family and my love and I was helpless." Their heads went back to looking at Chrysalis who now didn't care about the tears on her face.  
  
"You see, I was sent to earth on a mission but the craft I arrived in was destroyed and I lost my memories of the mission but a young couple found me and took care of me and we were a family. They later had another child, who was like a brother to me, but now they are also gone from the attack and I could not protect them, they died because I was to scared to transform. I got my memories back when I hit my head, so before, I had no idea I was royalty or a senshi…"  
  
"From the crash all I had was a crystal pendant, which turned out to be the object I use when I transform. When I was turned to crystal I was carried away to a place out of this world and I got my memories back"  
  
" Any questions so far?"  
  
Ami who had sat with her computer said: "Not a question but a statement, Crysalis you contain just as much of not even more, pure energy as the silver crystal. The other senshi and Mamoru were shocked. Chrysalis looked around with amusement at the others.  
  
" What do you look so surprised for? You know were the silver crystal came form don't you?"  
  
Everyone chook their heads and The Crystal Child slumped back into the sofa.  
  
" In the lost crystal kingdom when someone of royal blood dies that is were their souls go to" She pointed to the crystal that Usagi had taken from her brooch.  
  
" It was my great, great grandmother who made the crystal as a resting place for us but we did not know that our souls had that much energy after we died. When queen Serenity was young and wanted to make peace with us we gave each other gifts. We got the transformation pendant while we gave her the crystal for we knew she would use it to make peace. That's how your queen received it. "  
  
" So this contains your families souls. I guess that explains were it got its power from."  
  
" And I'll now explain why I'm here. A century ago a man called Death master started to fight against our world. He came from a galaxy close to ours, that galaxy was as good as his and later he had had his eyes on our peaceful home. He wanted to make yet another galaxy his as well as me, you see… But of course my parents who were against it started to fight back, we had almost defeated him when he came with a device that sucked the energy out of one soul. He used it on my parents and it worked, leaving them to be empty shells of their former self."  
  
Crysalis sniffed and tried to hold back tears again.  
  
"The death master manipulated them and they switched sides against their own kingdom so when I was 12, I was the ruler of the kingdom. It was now called the lost kingdom because there was no hope left for it. Having to fight against my own family was too much and I was on the edge on defeat when Tukeru, who had been the war advicer to my parents came to my rescue. Thanks to him I started to fight back again. We came up with the plan to get the silver crystal to help us because with it and my soul combined we would maybe be able to defeat him. "  
  
When she paused and looked around she saw that her story obviously touched them, because some of them had tears in their eyes. Mamoru slid his arms around Usagi's shoulder and hugged her tightly. This brought a smile to Crysalis lovely face but didn't reach eyes.  
  
"Setsuna asked me before how I found you and I give the same answer, I told you that our souls go to the crystal and because of this we have an everlasting bond to it. Now I ask you again: any questions?"  
  
Minako looked at Chrysalis and asked happily: "What does Tukeru look like?"  
  
Chrysalis almost fainted before she closed her eyes and had a dreamy expression on her face and said with a soft voice, " He has green eyes and long soft jet-black air down to his back and…"  
  
Rei broke her of with a question of her own.  
  
" What should we do with this enemy who has appeared here? Before we go anywhere we have to take care of him first. Right?  
  
She saw that many had wanted to go to Chrysalis home and help her wither heart-breaking story. " How do you know it's a him Rei-chan?" Hotaru asked her friend.  
  
The others looked at Rei who in turn shrugged and replied.  
  
" I did a fire reading after we got home"  
  
" What more did you get? Come Rei-chan tell us!!!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
" I saw what he looked like, he had white hair down to his shoulders, black eyes, tanned skin like Setsuna's. Hmm, let me think… oh yeah, he had a black armour and a five-pointed star on his forehead and-"  
  
Crysalis flew up from the couch and said silently with a shaky voice.  
  
" Please tell me you didn't say a five-pointed star!?!"  
  
" Yes that's exactly what I said, but wh-"  
  
" Then it won't be long before you meet the Death Master"  
  
Crysalis sank to her knees and cried and in-between the sobs she said,  
  
T-that…means…he…ha-has con-conquered…my… home…  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ohhh, what'll happen next??? Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Love Menina 


	3. Promise of the crstal

My e-mail: crystal_menina@hotmail.com (anything is welcome)  
  
Well nothing to say here…so on with the story!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After Crysalis' outburst she had become so tired that she fell asleep on the couch. Setsuna had carried her to the guestroom were she now slept. When Setsuna came down they discussed that they had heard.  
  
" Well that was quite a story…" Mako said and let the sentence hang in the air.  
  
" I feel that this is bad, very bad. What should we do? Should we help her or?"  
  
" We'll first have to banish the Death Master from this galaxy. Then we can go and help Crysalis. How does that sound?" Ami asked the people around her.  
  
" I think it sounds like a plan!"  
  
Then a sound came from the front door and all the senshi made their way there. Haruka opened it and saw Artemis, all out of breath and with a look of terror in his eyes.  
  
" Down to the mall now! "  
  
" My dear Artemis, I don't think this is the best time to go shopping. " Minako said as she bent down to pick up her talking pet.  
  
" Well, neither do I, but a new youma has appeared and it's destroying the mall and everyone in it. Get down there NOW! "  
  
Artemis jumped from the chocked Minako's arms and gave her a cold look, *why did he have too get stuck with the airhead (sorry all you Minako fans)*  
  
" I'll wake Crysalis, wait a minute. " Michiru said when she turned her heel and ran up the stairs.  
  
When all the senshi had gotten to the mall, all they saw was ruins. Thankfully they saw no one, at least there were no casualties and it was safe to transform. The moon princess took command and yelled:  
  
" Everyone transform "  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, " Oh, gee I wonder why "  
  
Usagi's eyes shone with anger and made a promise to her that she would show them.  
  
Moon angel power make up!  
  
Out of her brooch came ribbons that encircled her petit body. In the wink of an eye they became her fuku and wings grew out of her back. The moon on her forehead glowed a deep golden colour and blinded all onlookers and then she was sailor moon.  
  
Mercury silver power make up!  
  
A wall of ice quickly grew out of the ground and entrapped Ami. Cracks appeared and the ice broke into pieces. Instead of the young genius Ami Mizuno stood sailor mercury.  
  
Mars silver power make up!  
  
Rei held her hands, palm up, in front of her and a small ball of flame grew out of them. The ball grew and grew, and at last it swallowed the priestess. Then the flames became the fuku of sailor mars.  
  
Jupiter silver power make up!  
  
Lightning came down from the heavens and formed a triangle in witch Makoto stood bravely. Then a lightning bolt hit her and electrified the creature in the triangle. When the smoke had cleared there was sailor Jupiter  
  
Venus silver power make up!  
  
A chain of hearts formed and banded Minako. In a flash of light the beautiful Minako had transformed into the goddess sailor Venus.  
  
Neptune silver power make up!  
  
Big waves began splashing around Michiru and a cyclone developed under her feet. Strings of water emitted from the waves and created a cave around her, then the water calmed and sailor Neptune rose from the cyclone.  
  
Uranus silver power make up!  
  
Strong winds started blowing thru the area and whipped sand around the crouching being. A hill of sand began to build up at her feet, and soon it covered her. The wind began blowing again and removed the sand and sailor Uranus stood up.  
  
Pluto silver power make up!  
  
Setsuna held her staff in front of her and white liquid came from the ground, creating a shell around her and her staff. Then she slashed the liquid so an opening appeared and out stepped sailor Pluto with her weapon at her side.  
  
Saturn silver power make up!  
  
Hotaru pulled her glaive out of her subspace pocket and set it into the ground. Small plants began to shot out of the ground and filled the area around her. Then came flowers, all the plants were being reborn. Then a light flashed over Hotaru but it was no longer Hotaru, it was sailor Saturn.  
  
Pure crystal power make up!  
  
Crysalis took a hold of the pendant around her neck with both hands. Her whole body began too give of an unearthly light. From the pendant, as a base, her fuku grew and covered her skin and the light declined. In front of her a sword formed, floating and with her right arm she took it, now sailor crystal was complete.  
  
All the senshi had their respective colours of their planets, while sailor crystal had ice blue bows, skirt, glove bands, white choker, brooch and knee-high boots but the one thing that was different was that Crysalis had no tiara, just an eight-pointed star on her brow.  
  
Haruka made notice of the sword that sailor crystal had in her grasp. The handle was made of a deep blue precious gem with a swirling pattern of silver imbedded in the whole sword. The rest was made of mithrill (you who don't know what mithrill is: it's a metal made by dwarfs, and no, no dwarfs will appear in this story). The senshi of the sky made a note to her to challenge Crysalis one day on a sword duel. Then sailor moon started to run towards the former mall without as much as a word to the others, sailor crystal shrugged and ran after her friend and then all the others came hurrying after.  
  
Sailor moon found she soon in the centre of the mall were there was a big snake thing circling the big stone statue in the middle. When she got a good look at the thing she gasped, where the head should be there was the torso of a man with scaly skin. At the sound of her voice the snake-man turned and gave her a twisted, evil grin.  
  
" Ah, I see you have arrived to my nest all alone…well feel welcome and you'll soon be eaten. Right about, NOW! "  
  
Scaly made an attack on sailor moon, only to be knocked out of the way by sailor crystal who held the Crystal Sword steadily in front of her and the thing retreated from the attack with a scowl on his face. His voice was no longer sweet and soothing but hard and held a kind of shriek.  
  
"Who are you to interrupt me when I'm eating?!"  
  
" Shut up and die! "  
  
She jumped and directed her sword to hit the monsters chest but was pushed by sailor moon in midair. Crystal landed rather clumsy on her butt after the fall and shot sailor moon a look of surprise by the deed she had just done. Moon only answered the look with a mad scowl and said:  
  
" I'll take care of this, just stay out of the way while I do this "  
  
Before crystal could do anything sailor moon had unleashed her attack.  
  
" Light moon star shower! "  
  
The snake-man screamed in both anger and pain but did not die. The attack had come from his left and where it had hit the flesh was burned and gave of a horrible stench. Behind to two sailors at the scene the other senshi had finally arrived. Jupiter was first out with her own new attack.  
  
" Chain lightning bolt! "  
  
The electrifying shock hit the target and it crumbled to dust only to be blown away by a silent wind that swept at their feet. Sailor Jupiter had huge self-pleased grin on her face and gave a cheery yell, it wasn't everyday that she had the honour to kill the monster. Tuxedo kamen walked to his love and put his arms on her shoulders too pull her into a warm embrace but she wriggled out of his grip. A surprised look covered his face when she turned to face him.  
  
" DON'T touch me! I've could have taken care of it myself, why'd you interrupt? "  
  
Sailor moon eyed the people standing around her and shot Jupiter and Crystal especially angry glances. She turned to sailor crystal, which by this time had stood up.  
  
" And I don't need you to protect me, leave me alone! "  
  
This comment was the last straw for her, she had had a bad week and this wasn't how Crysalis liked to be treated after saving someone. Sailor Crystal was about a head taller then moon and while she slowly raised her hand a look of pure anger twisted her otherwise beautiful face. Her gloved hand grabbed the front of sailor moons fuku and raised her so high in the air that her feet barely touched the ground.  
  
" OH, EXCUSE ME FOR SAVING YOUR STUPID LIFE, EXCUSE ME FOR CARING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE BUT MYSELF! WHAT IS IT? IS IT THAT I'M NOT WORTHY, MISS QUEEN THE WORLD!!?? "  
  
( Remember that she doesn't know about the future)  
  
The sudden change in Crystals' mood had scared the heck out sailor moon who was already so tired after her attack and outburst that she started to cry in the hand(s) of sailor crystal.  
  
This was too much for sailor mars who didn't see that she was about to put the smaller sailor down. Mars started to run towards the pair screaming bloody murder. Sailor Crystal looked around in the nick of time to see her a few feet from herself and sailor moon but she didn't dodge the fierce kick that mars unleashed. The kick hit her square in the side and she backed down while releasing sailor moon. Sailor mars was so desperate that she had tears in her eyes, still screaming and realising her friend wasn't enough. She had to pay for the pain she had caused. Sailor Crystal received another kick in the stomach and fell down, her body causing a slit thud when it hit the ground. After a third and fourth hit, Crysalis started coughing up blood. The senshi had all been dumbstruck by mars behaviour and had just stood there, staring. But sailor Uranus went forth and grabbed sailor mars' shoulders in a mid kick and held her there until she calmed down. Saturn had tears in her eyes when she crouched next to her friend and activated her healing power. And after a few more coughs her breathing calmed down and she detranformed because she didn't have any power left and was again dressed in the silk robe she had worn before. Slowly Crysalis opened her misty eyes and groaned slightly while dragging her slim legs up to her chest and threw her arms around them.  
  
" It-it hurts so bad…"  
  
Sailor mars, who by this time had been released let her gaze drop shamefully. She admitted to herself that she'd gone to far, but she had hurt her friend who meant the world to her so it was mostly her fault. By now all the senshi, except Uranus and mars, had gathered around Crysalis' limp body. Uranus slowly turned mars and looked deep into her eyes almost like she was searching for the answer to her friends' behaviour.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
See you soon, (if I get some reviews)  
  
Ja ne  
  
Love Menina 


End file.
